Vocalove
by Hai Imma BANANA
Summary: Meiko breaks up with Kaito, leading to a whole new life for a few people in the Vocaloid household.


It was a beautiful day, and Master was waking up the Vocaloids. Except for two.

"YOU FRICKING IDIOT! YOU JUST SIT THERE AND EAT YOUR ICE CREAM!" That yell (Which came from Meiko) woke up a few people, but not the deep sleepers that Master has to wake up.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS DRUNK!" That yell awoke a few more. Master made it to their room and burst in. His face was so red, it looked like smoke would start bursting from his ears.

"What is going on here?!" They ignored Master, and continued yelling.

"WHY DID I EVEN GO OUT WITH YOU ANYWAY?! YOU'RE SO DUMB, KAITO! WE'RE DONE! FOREVER!" Meiko shot out of the bed, pushing Kaito away. She pulled open the drawers that weren't filled with ice cream and grabbed her stuff out.

"Fine!" Kaito lay there in bed, staring at the door. Meiko said something to Master, and stormed out. She ran to Haku's room with tears in her eyes. She burst into her doors and started to babble stuff about Kaito.

"What the hell Meiko?!" Meiko had walked in on Dell and Haku making out. Meiko blushed and ran out. She ran down the hallway of the Vocaloids' rooms and crashed right into SeeU. Meiko said a short "sorry" and ran farther down, until she reached the front part of the hallway. She looked side to side and ran into the girls shower room. Nobody was in there, so she ran into the corner and sobbed very hard for a while.

15 minutes later, the Vocaloids started coming into the shower room. Meiko quickly stripped and stepped into her shower.

"Meiko, I heard about the breakup." Miku admitted, and Meiko jumped and realized it was Miku.

"Oh that..." Meiko quickly rinsed off and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and her stuff and walked out. Meiko walked all the way down the very long hall to one of the guest rooms.

"After all the Vocaloids are dressed and ready for the day, come into the dining hall." blared a voice on the PA. Meiko quickly got dressed and walked out.

That afternoon was calm, nothing dramatic really happened after that morning. Miku sat down on her bed nervously.

"Should I?" she was thinking hard about something. Something that would change everything. She finally stood up and walked out. She slowly knocked on Kaito's door, and held her breath.

"Yes?" Asked a slightly irritated voice.

"Can I ask you something Kaito?" Said a light voice back. Kaito looked up and smiled warmly.

"Of course, Miku," Replied Kaito grabbing a cone and then offering one to Miku. She took one and took a deep breath.

"W- Will you.." The rest was small squeaks.

"Excuse me?" Kaito said, with a confused look on his face.

"Will... Willyougooutwithme!" Miku quickly gasped out and she covered her mouth. Kaito blushed and just kissed her cheek. Miku blushed too.

"Yes." Miku's eyes widened and she hugged Kaito. Kaito broke the hug and leaned in. He grasped Miku and his lips touched hers.

Around 6 pm, Master called the Vocaloids for dinner. Miku and Kaito walked out of the room together, chatting. The big line of Vocaloids swarmed into the dining hall. Kaito took his seat next to Miku, and Luka, her sister, sat on the other side of Miku.

"I hear you and Kaito are together. You go girl." Said Luka winking. Miku smiled at Luka. The chefs brang the food in. Miku started to eat her leeks, occasionally talking with the others, and then looked at the door. Meiko walked in and sat next to Kaito.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kaito..." Meiko blurted out. Kaito stopped eating his ice cream and looked to the side.

"Is something wrong Kaito?" Asked Miku tapping his shoulder with a leek.

"Hold on Miku, my bunny," Kaito said patting her head. He then turned to Meiko.

"It's okay Meiko."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes. But that doesn-" Kaito was cut short by Meiko's kiss.

"B- But... Well... Me and Miku are together." Kaito looked down. Meiko gasped and looked down as well. Kaito went back to talking and eating. Shortly after, all of the Vocaloids finished, and they walked out to have fun the rest of the night. Miku and Kaito walked out together and they layed down on Kaito's bed. They ate ice cream and watched television until they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

In the middle of the night, about 1 or 2 am, Miku awoke from a strange noise. It sounded like heavy breathing. She instantly knew who it was. Meiko. The breathing came closer and closer, and Miku clutched onto Kaito tighter. She looked behind her and tears of fear burnt her teal eyes.

"K- Kaito... Wake up.. Please!" Miku buried her face in his chest and Kaito slowly opened his eyes. He slowly sat up as Meiko limped towards them. He pulled Miku up to him and guarded her. He could smell Meiko's sake breath from the bed and he held Miku tighter.

"What are you doing Meiko?" Meiko fell to the ground and Kaito just stared at her. After about 5 minutes, Kaito and Miku fell back asleep.


End file.
